


Dance With My Father Again

by vampirate



Category: Glee
Genre: And schmoop, Angst, Break Up, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of AU, M/M, Mainly angst, and some Rachel and Santana, lots of feels, possible minor character death, post-TBU, the rating might change, this is mainly a Kurt/Blaine-centered fic, though less of that, very brief Kurt/Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirate/pseuds/vampirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TBU. Blaine had never expect this to happen. Never in a million years had he thought he'd end up alone - well, except for Kurt of course. Can their relationship be saved or is it already too late? Starts off in a canon setting, strays into AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'll start this off by saying that this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language. I started posting this fic like five months ago on ff.net and on Scarves & Coffee but I pretty much moved away from those sites, so I decided to repost it here. So far I have eight chapters written, which means that there will definitely be regular updates for the first two months... We'll see how it goes after that. I'll post a new chapter every Sunday. So yeah, I hope you'll enjoy this! C:

Kurt practically threw himself at the couch right after he came home that day. He loved college and NYADA and Rachel and Santana and Adam and just everything about New York, but today had been an incredibly exhausting day. He had had a ton of classes and after that he needed to get some stuff for Rachel- she was out with Brody again. The young man pressed his face into the pillow and let out a groan of exasperation. This whole Brody-thing really ticked hit off and he absolutely didn’t trust the guy. Rachel was visibly happier though and who was he to deny her that?

Sighing, he got up and turned the TV on. _Might as well update myself on what’s going on around here…_ He switched to the news channel and leaned into the pillows. Half asleep, he let his thoughts drift, though he snapped out of them as something caught his attention. _“…near Westerville, Ohio. The number of victims is unknown so far, as is the cause of the accident. We will report back as soon as more information is released. Now back to the local news…”_  But Kurt didn’t even listen anymore. His mind was focused on the picture he had just seen on the news.

 It portrayed around ten cars, all in varying states of damage. Kurt especially remembered the black car in the middle though. _That… Was that Blaine’s car?_  It had been completely smashed and looked like a soda can someone had stepped on. A cold shiver ran up Kurt’s spine. _I have to make sure._ He all but ran to the computer and turned on Google Search. He started typing - **car accident Westerville, Ohio –** and pressed the search button.

A lot of old results popped up, but thankfully Google always pinned the news at the very top. With shaking hands, he clicked on a result that seemed to be the one he was looking for, and scrolled down to the picture. Zooming in, he realized that it was, indeed, Blaine’s car that he had seen on the picture; he could even make out the dog plush he had given Blaine on Ditch Day last year behind the smashed windshield. Kurt let out a little gasp and started trembling, crumbling to the ground. Loud, heart breaking sobs escaped his lips as he desperately tried to pull himself together. _Maybe… Maybe it wasn’t Blaine! Maybe it was just someone else with a black car and a stuffed animal behind their windshield. But what if it was him?_

No. He remembered that little bowtie he gave to Blaine for last Christmas, which Blaine had hung into his car for protection.  
 _“So that part of my angel is always near me.”_ he’d whispered and had pulled Kurt close.  
The pain in Kurt’s chest was burning like fire now, like dozens of bullets shooting through his stomach. What if Blaine was dead? What if the crash smashed him flat like a pancake and his dead body was currently lying on a table waiting for its funeral? What if…? Suddenly, anything bad that had ever happened with Blaine disappeared and left behind this young innocent boy with his big brown puppy eyes, staring into his on the staircase way back at Dalton. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Just the thought of Blaine being dead made him want to throw up right there on the spot. There was a high chance that he died in the state that he didn’t get Kurt’s love back. They wanted to get married, they wanted to sing Come What May at their wedding, to get children and grow old together.  
And now… all this should be gone? _I have to pull myself back together and call Blaine._ Shoulders still trembling, he got up to get his phone and went to his ex-boyfriends number in his contacts. Kurt half-expected it to go directly to voicemail, but someone actually picked up the phone and his breath hitched.

 _“-Kurt?”,_ came a tiny, exhausted voice from the other end of the line. _“Is… Is that you?”_  

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat and he could only force out a string of incoherent noises before he exhaled loudly and let out a breathy laugh.

“Blaine! I was- I was so worried when I saw that newsflash on TV and I thought you were dead or like, heavily injured and-“

 _“Kurt.”_  But Kurt didn’t listen, just continued rambling.

“-I thought I’d never see you again and I am so happy that you picked up the phone and that it wasn’t your car and-“

 _“Kurt!”,_ Blaine cut him off with more force now, _“Kurt, the car in the accident… that was my car. But-“_  

The other boy didn’t listen again. “Oh my god, Blaine, are you okay, are you hurt?”, Kurt was worried again now; maybe if he had been in less of an emotionally unstable state, he would’ve noticed that Blaine’s voice had already cracked several times now. But, alas, he didn’t.

  _“Yes- yes I’m okay. But my parents… they used my car today because theirs needed to be fixed and they went out for dinner and… they got into that accident.”_ Kurt couldn’t speak, just waited for Blaine to continue; now noticing the slight tremble in the other boy’s voice. “ _…And- fuck. Th-They are both in coma now, and I just- I never had a particularly good relationship to them but I just- I-“,_  Blaine fell apart. Kurt could hear him sob, could hear how he tried muffling them with something, supposedly a pillow. His heart crumbled at the sound, and he just wanted to hold Blaine so desperately right now.

“Blaine- Blaine, listen to me. Calm down. Shh, you need to think clearly, okay?” Kurt’s mind was racing; he needed to come up with something to comfort Blaine. _“You should- you should probably get back to… doing whatever you did before you called me.” Freaking out about your well-being?_ Kurt thought, though not saying it out loud. “Blaine, I’m not leaving you alone with this. Calm down, I’m just gonna- I-“

  _“What is it?”_ Blaine’s voice was cracking.

“I have to go, sorry.” He pressed the red button on his phone with shaking hands, not waiting for Blaine’s response. As he was hanging up, he was already throwing some of his stuff into a suitcase, not caring about wrinkles for the very first time since he could remember. _I need to get the next flight over to Ohio._ He was not going to leave Blaine to deal with this on his own, no matter how much it would hurt to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo lovelies, a new chapter! this is probably one of my favorites i've written so far, enjoy! :)

After Kurt had hung up, Blaine just stared at his phone, his eyes watering up again. “…Kurt?”, he said in a timid voice, almost like he was talking to himself. What had he expected? That Kurt would just forgive him for his cheating and confess his undying love for Blaine?

He had been a complete asshole, and he knew he’d probably never forget the look on Kurt’s face when he had uttered the words. _“I was with someone.”_ Kurt had looked so heartbroken and when he had started crying, Blaine could practically _feel_ his heart shattering. How could he have betrayed the love of his life like that?

_Of course he won’t care. I broke his heart, what did I expect?_ Still, Blaine couldn’t help to feel more than just a little disappointed, having relied on Kurt’s support more than he would ever admit to himself. He let out a strangled sob and curled up on the hospital chair by his mother’s bed. _I hurt him so much. How could I have been such an idiot? I love him more than anyone else in this world, his laugh, his skin, his **eyes**. Kurt… I’m so sorry…_

Slowly, carefully, he cupped his mother’s hand in both of his. “Mum… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you guys. I just- I really fucked up with Kurt and I want you to- I just w-want you to hug me. Please… Please wake up. I can’t lose you and dad too.” But her hand didn’t as much as twitch.

Blaine let go of her hand and let his gaze linger on her body. She had a huge cut on her forehead and her left arm and leg were wrapped in a cast. From what he had gathered, she also had several broken ribs, a severe concussion and a minor bleeding in her brain, which would most likely cause memory loss and confusion – or worse - when she woke up. _If she wakes up…_ Blaine thought solemnly.

His father wasn’t better off; in fact, he probably had it even worse than Elaine. John had pretty much the same injuries as his wife, but on top of that, a glass shard had found its way into his right eye which would most likely make him go blind on that side.

Blaine sighed. He had never wanted this. He had never wanted to see his parents on a hospital bed, being kept alive by machines, barely even functioning anymore. Slowly, he let his mind drift off, thinking of better times. As his limbs and eyes started to grow heavy, he didn’t fight sleep, letting himself indulge in the soothing darkness.

_Blaine jumped out of his bed, his little bare feet making loud sounds on the tiled floor as he ran into his parent’s bedroom excitedly. “Mommy, Daddy, it’s my birthday today, get up, get up!” he exclaimed excitedly. His father groaned and turned around in their bed, his mother slowly blinked her eyes open._

_“Oh honey… What time is it?” Blaine shyly handed her the alarm clock on the dark brown night stand next to the bed. The woman let her head fall back into the pillows. “Blaine! It’s five thirty in the morning, why are you up that early?” The now 5-year-old boy jumped up and down, not able to keep still._

_“But Mommy!” he argued, “It’s my birthday! I wanna eat cake and get my presents and play hide and seek with Wes and David and-“Elaine chuckled. “Alright, alright! Just let me get Daddy out of bed and get ready. You just put socks on; we’ll be down in a minute.” She smiled warmly at her son. Blaine grinned back._

_Before he went back to his room, he paid a visit to Cooper though. Laughing, he flung himself on the bed where his brother slept. “What the hell Blaine?” the older boy grunted. “It’s my birthday, get up, get up, get up!”  Blaine all but shouted. “Ugh- Do you know what time it is? Can’t you just wait like, one or two hours yet at least?” Blaine shook his head vehemently. “Nuh-uh. Mommy and Daddy are already up, I want my big brother too!” At that, Cooper laughed, scooted over to one side of his bed and patted the spot next to him._

_“Come here squirt.” Blaine obeyed. “Happy Birthday little brother. You’re my favorite one.” Blaine giggled. “But Coop, you only have one brother!” “Exactly. And I wouldn’t want another!” He pulled the younger boy into a tight hug._

_“Now get out so I can change!” The little boy laughed and finally retreated to his room, shouting: “Love you big brother!” He heard Cooper laugh. “I love me too!” Blaine grinned again. He had a feeling that today would be absolutely awesome._

_“Make a wish Blaine!” Blaine grinned, then closed his eyes and blew out the candles. **Please let Mommy and Daddy and Cooper always be okay.** That was his only wish. When all the candles were blown out, his father whirled him around in his arms. Blaine was positively squealing with laughter. He felt so happy in that moment. Still catching his breath, he blurted out: “D-daddy! Can we eat the cake later? I wanna get my presents! Please?” He put on his best puppy dog eyes, knowing his dad couldn’t resist them._

_John laughed. “Okay, birthday boy. Let’s get your presents!” He stalked off to retrieve them. Blaine was giddy with excitement, once again not able to stop himself from bouncing up and down. Happily, he looked around the room, and just seeing his mother and Cooper smiling broadly at him made his heart feel like it was going to explode with excitement._

_When his father finally arrived, three big, colorfully wrapped packages in his hands, Blaine practically tore them out of his hands. He began unwrapping the first one, the big goofy grin never leaving his flushed, round face. When he saw the Superman costume he had wanted in there, he ran up to his family, wrapping his short arms around them as good as he could. Cooper ruffled his unruly dark brown curls and Blaine went back to his presents._

_The second package contained a dark blue scarf and matching mittens and a hat. Blaine knew his parents always got him something useful on top of the things he wanted. And blue was his favorite color anyways, so he wasn’t upset at all. He just hoped his last gift was the one he wanted the most._

_He ripped off the wrapping paper, hoping to find the thing he had wished for ages for underneath it. His disappointment when he saw it wasn’t what he hoped for, but rather some matchbox cars must’ve been clearly visible on his face because his mother tried to explain. “Honey… I know you’re disappointed that we didn’t get you that… princess costume but… we didn’t think it was- we didn’t think it was appropriate. You see, only girls can be princesses.”_

_Blaine didn’t understand. “But what about when a boy and a boy like each other? I mean, who is the princess then?”_

_John cleared his throat. “Blaine… Listen to me. When two men or two women love each other then- that just isn’t right. It’s not normal.”_

_Blaine’s face was scrunched up in confusion. “But what about Hannah? She has two dads. And… as long as they love each other, shouldn’t that be okay?”_

_His father just sighed. “Blaine, let’s talk about this another time, okay?”  The little boy just nodded, even though he still didn’t understand._

_“Now, who wants cake?” his mother exclaimed. Blaine immediately forgot the conversation he had just had and replied “Me, me!” He ran into the kitchen, missing the concerned glance his parents exchanged._

_The day proceeded normally, Blaine ran around in his Superman costume, laughing and shrieking and completely forgetting the talk he had had with his parents. When he fell into bed that night, he remembered again though. He took the chance when his mother came into his room to kiss him that night and asked “Mommy? What is wrong with a boy liking another boy?”_

_Elaine narrowed her eyes and gave him a weird look. “It just isn’t normal. It’s against God and- why do you want to know?”_

_“I just don’t understand Mommy. And- and this God, if he thinks that it’s wrong then **he** is wrong I think. And you are too. You shouldn’t just believe him, Mommy. I think you should be able to like whoever you want.” He nodded to underline his statement._

_His mother looked angry now. “Look Blaine, God is always right. Two men being together is wrong, and I don’t want you talking back to me. Also, I don’t want you to associate with… people like that.” She spat. “This Hannah you were talking about. I don’t want you talking to her anymore.”_

_Blaine shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Hannah is my friend, and I wanna talk to her!”_

_“Blaine! Stop talking back! You will obey by what I tell you!” Blaine flinched visibly and scooted back a few inches._

_Elaine seemed to realize what she had done because she tried to touch her son’s arm, but he flinched back, almost hiding in his bedding. The woman sighed in defeat and stood up. “Good night, sweetie.” But Blaine didn’t answer, just hid under his blanket. When he heard the door close, he peeked out of his makeshift-cave and thought about what his mom just said. He just couldn’t get her logic through his head. And the look in his eyes when she had started shouting… She had looked almost… **disappointed** in him? But why would she be? What had he done wrong? With all those question in his head, he slipped off into a restless sleep…_

…only to be woken up by a door being flung open.

Rachel was worried about Kurt. He he had been frantically running around the apartment for hours now. All she had been able to get out of him when she had finally returned from her date with Brody was something about an accident and that he needed to see Blaine. As far as she understood, it wasn’t Blaine that was hurt though. “Kurt, you need to calm down. You won’t be of any use for Blaine if you arrive there looking like a complete mess.”

“B-but he sounded so broken and- and I just want to hold him and comfort him and I want him to stop hurting! –Damn it!” Something clattered to the ground loudly. Rachel turned around only to see Kurt had knocked the vase off the table, and was now trying to clean up the mess with shaking hands. When he cut into his finger, his resolve finally broke and he fell to the ground, trembling.

Rachel ran up to him and wrapped her arms around her roommate. “Shh- Shh, it’s gonna be alright. Blaine is not hurt, and that’s a good thing right?” Kurt nodded weakly. “See? And now, we will book a flight for you so you can see your puppy-like boyfriend, okay?”

“He- he’s not my boyfriend, Rachel.” Kurt argued. Rachel just nodded with a knowing smile. “Not yet, you mean.”

That made Kurt crack a smile, and Rachel was glad that he seemed to be perking up. He had already called his dad, telling him that he would use his emergency credit card to book a flight to Columbus. From there, he’d be taking a cab to the hospital in Westerville. Burt had agreed of course, knowing how much Blaine still meant to his son.

Rachel got up, turned the laptop on and looked for the next available flight to Columbus. The next one that flew there directly was at around 9am tomorrow. She got Kurt to stand up, showed him the flight and then left to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

When she got back, Kurt had booked the flight and shoved some toiletries and a few scarves into his packed suitcase. As he saw Rachel’s raised eyebrows, he just shrugged and explained: “I don’t know how long I’m gonna stay.”

“Kurt, you can’t miss too many classes at NYADA, you know that, right?” Rachel asked. Kurt nodded. “I know but- I just need to be there for him right now. As a friend.” He added the last sentence after seeing Rachel’s smirk. “Sure.” She nodded in a mock-serious manner.


End file.
